


Askbox Fics [Naruto]

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Series: Tumblr Askbox Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: Very short Naruto fics brought over from tumblr. Not a lot of variety but I do have some rare pairs that pop up now and then.





	Askbox Fics [Naruto]

**Author's Note:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**   
>  _SasuNaru, things you said under the stars and in the grass (I wanna cry, why am I just finding out you ship this!)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Oh darling Anon, this was baby’s first ship. And it will never leave my heart.

They tumble. They push and shove. They curse. They laugh. Eventually, they stop, breathless and dirty, faces turned towards the night sky. Sasuke jabs Naruto with his elbow, and Naruto flops his arm across Sasuke’s chest. 

Grass is tickling Naruto’s nose and there are leaves in Sasuke’s hair. He smiles up at the twinkling stars and commits the feel of Sasuke laying beside him to memory. Not because Sasuke will be gone tomorrow -- the days of him running from Naruto, flinging himself into hate and darkness a time long passed -- but simply because he wants to, because it feels nice.

“You’re a real pain in my ass, Naruto.” Naruto laughs and wiggles closer until his side is pressed against Sasuke’s. This is how they work, this is who they are. Naruto can hear the “I love you” just fine.


End file.
